Seventeen forever
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Songfic con la canción de Metro Station "Seventeen forever". MXM espero que les agrade y por favor dejen review!


**Buenas y santas! LOL... ¿Cómo están todos por allí? Lamento informarles que estoy sufriendo un bloqueo de autor con TCB por ahora, pero voy a tratar de curarme lo más prontito! Espero que no se molesten conmigo por estar tan desconectada últimamente. Estuve viajando por todos lados y visitando familia, pero además mi computadora había caído en un coma que no me permitía hacer nada, por lo que tuve que estar pidiendo prestada la laptop de mi padre... cosa que no es muy buena idea ya que si en caso olvido borrar algún link o lo que fuere, estoy más que frita. Pero bien, decidí escribir este one-shot para todos ustedes que continúan esperándome y me soportan! Como todos los demás one-shot's este surgió a las dos de la mañana del día de ayer. No recuerdo si les habré comentado esto, pero yo suelo dormir con la música de mi playlist en mi celular por todas las noches, (se podría decir fácilmente que soy una adicta a la música, de hecho de allí gano mi inspiración la mayoría de las veces, ese es el motivo de que tenga tantos songfics tee hee hee) y justamente anoche antes de quedar completamente dormida, escuché 'Seventeen forever' de Metro Station y me bloqueé con ideas en una situación en especial para mis amados chicos. La cosa es que, ni bien pude (encontrar mis patuflas de conejito) corrí hacia mi computadora, que por cierto ya estaba recuperada del coma, y comencé a escribir como la maniática que soy. La versión que se me había ocurrido primero de esta historia no tenía lemon, pero mis dedos y mi imaginación me jugaron una mala pasada (que seguramente es una buena para ustedes) y POOF! Lemon en el one-shot. En esta historia Mello y Matt tienen diecisiete años tal como lo dice la canción, sé que eso no cuadra bien con la situación por la que pasaban, pero no quise cambiarla a la edad que en realidad tenían en ese momento ya que no consideraba que fuera bueno para la introducción de la canción en el fic, así que... sí, tienen diecisiete. GRACIAS por leer esto y el ENORME testamento, ahora Holic por fin los deja leer en paz!**

**Advertencia****: LEMON**

**Disclaimer****: Death Note, Matt y Mello no me pertenece. Si así fuera no habría necesidad de fanfiction ni de fanart (Si saben a lo que refiero *-*), pero ya que no es así le agradezco a todos los dioses que esta santa página exista y todos los maravillosos dibujantes que intervienen también!**

**Dedicatoria****: Este fic especialmente dulce, va dirigido ****a todos los reviwers y lectores de TCB y DS sólo ustedes pueden sacarme del pozo! LOL**

Seventeen forever

- M-me... voy de aquí...- una débil voz quebró el denso silencio de una habitación apenas iluminada mientras la puerta se cerraba con extrema lentitud para que luego, él apoye su espalda en ella y se deje deslizar hasta derrumbarse por completo en el suelo. Muerte. Cristalinas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos , pero él se negaba rotundamente a dejarlas escapar. Orgullo. Dolor.

- No digas eso.- respondió de pronto el otro chico poniéndose de pie y emergiendo de la oscuridad con pasos sigilosos e insonoros caminando hacia donde Mello se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza y emanado depresión en el cuarto, sumiendo el lugar en terribles tinieblas y llantos tácitos. Consuelo. El pelirrojo se arrodilló frente al rubio, que al sentir la presencia de su amigo liberó sus piernas y permaneció sentado allí sin emitir sonido alguno, con sus brazos reposando a cada lado de su cuerpo sin intención de moverse. Matt abrió sus piernas colocando una rodilla a cada lado de la cintura de Mello y preparó sus brazos para rodear al chico en un abrazo con fuerza sintiendo los temblores de su amigo en reacción a esto. Podía sentir claramente que algo andaba muy mal, que sus vidas no serían las mismas luego de esa noche... que algo intentaba separarlos.

- M-matt... L... L, está muerto.- su voz se quebró completamente ahogando repentinos suspiros de llanto mientras la tibieza de sus lágrimas resbalaba en sus mejillas esparciendo su efímera humedad sobre su piel. Matt se separó de él por un segundo para cerciorarse de que todo esto en realidad sucedía. Para ver con sus propios ojos la primera vez que Mello lloraba. _No... no llores..._ su corazón se detuvo en una contracción de dolor inexplicable para él. Ellos compartían todo, las risas, los golpes, la felicidad, el enojo, y al parecer también la tristeza. Aún no podía terminar de creer lo que veía, por lo que subió sus googles de manera que quedaran reposando en su frente, rebelando esas dos hermosísimas esmeraldas que brillaban con preocupación y tristeza. Algo estaba muy mal. Algo definitivamente cambiaría. Llanto.

- Mello...- tomó de improvisto el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, delicadamente levantándolo, de modo tal que sus ojos y los de él se fundieron en un puro contacto, logrando admirar la determinación de esas hermosas e infinitas orbes color hielo. Su corazón sintió dolor nuevamente _No cambiará de parecer..._ pensó al sentir el frío de esos gélidos ojos. Adiós.

_No... no lo hagas... Es ahora o nunca._ No entendía qué sucedía pero algo le decía que esa era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado, presionó sus labios sobre los rosados, finos y dulces de Mello temblando nerviosamente ante el atrevido acto. Sintió su respiración detenerse y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, pero no se echó atrás, entrelazó sus dedos en las doradas y suaves hebras comenzando a sentir el temor de lo prohibido inundarlo, pero luego sintiendo como el rubio se relajaba y cedía al contacto, profundizándolo. ¿Amor? Sus bocas se apartaron tímidamente mientras ambos compartían una mirada sorprendida pero cegados de pronto por la urgencia, sus lenguas se encontraron en el aire, jugando, acariciándose. Mello llevó sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Matt, permitiendo que sus labios volvieran a tocarse, pero esta vez con más necesidad, con más deseo.

_**You are young and so am I.**_

**And this is wrong, but who am I to judge?**

Los dedos de Mello trazaron su huella desde el cuello de Matt hasta su cintura, levantando su playera a rayas para sentir esa exquisita porción de piel de su pecho, a lo que Matt respondía con un silencioso suspiro ejerciendo presión con sus caderas en el rubio, quien de inmediato liberó un placentero gemido. Sentimientos encontrados.

_**You feel like heaven when we touch**_

_**I guess for me this is enough.**_

No lo soportaron. Ambos se pusieron de pie sin abandonar sus besos y se dirigieron a una de las camas luego de asegurar la puerta. Ya no había silencio, se oía claramente el latir acelerado de sus corazones y sus respiraciones agitadas. Ninguno de ellos entendía lo que sucedía, pero algo les gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no querían que acabara jamás.

Matt se deshizo de su camiseta rayada y Mello de su playera negra. De inmediato el pelirrojo dejó caer su cuerpo encima del de su compañero provocando un choque entre sus torsos mientras entrelazaban sus brazos con fuerza._ No te alejes!_

_¿Qué es esto?_ se preguntaba Mihael al sentir las suaves y cálidas manos de Mail en su pecho, dedicándole aterciopeladas y de alguna manera relajantes caricias. _Somos dos chicos... esto no debería estar pasando..._ pensó Matt desplazando sus labios hacia el cuello del rubio. Deseo, amor, urgencia... _Quédate._

- Ah!- gimió Mello sintiendo la lengua del otro adolescente dibujar húmedos senderos de delirio en su blanca y casta piel._ Ya nada importa._

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight.**_

Mello bajó sus manos y comenzó a desajustar la hebilla de los jeans del pelirrojo, mientras su propia prenda era despojada con avidez de sus piernas, dejándolo descubierto.

Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos en la esa cama, frotando sus cuerpos convulsivamente en busca de más contacto, deseando volverse uno... quemando su piel. Amando.

_Quédate conmigo_ susurró el chico de ojos verdes en su mente, como esperando que el dueño de esos bellos zafiros descifrara sus pensamientos, leyera sus ojos, interpretara sus caricias. Le abrió las piernas de par en par con delicadeza, mientras acercaba tres dedos a esos divinos y extremadamente dulces labios.

- ¿Q-qué...- murmuró Mello confundido. ¿En verdad lo harían?

- Tranquilízate.- susurró Matt en su oído, luego lamiendo su cuello, suspirando en su piel, sintiendo en cada toque, como el miedo y la inseguridad se disipaban con lentitud en una atmósfera de necesidad, amor... ruego.

Lamió los dedos lentamente mientras sus azules orbes se derretían ante la inminente lujuria y ese sentimiento extraño, de querer unirse a él desde lo más profundo.

En segundos, sintió el primer dígito invadirlo gimiendo en respuesta pero ignorando por completo cualquier rastro de incomodidad para recibir el segundo dentro de si realizando movimientos circulares con extremo cuidado y delicadeza.

- ¡Matt!- exclamó sintiendo el tercero insertado en él, intentando ignorar el dolor, dándole paso al goce y al placer. Matt realizaba sus movimientos observando cada extasiante expresión del rubio en busca de dolor o incomodidad para detenerse de inmediato.

_**You are young and I am scared**_

_**You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care.**_

Momentos después, el pelirrojo abandonó lo que se encontraba haciendo, dándole a entender a Mello lo que vendría. Entrelazaron sus dedos en un fuerte agarre y atraparon sus labios con fiereza, mientras sus cuerpos se unían de un modo mucho más que íntimo, logrando que ambos ahogaran gemidos entre sus labios. Sintió un dolor muy diferente esparcirse por sus músculos con cada suave movimiento que profundizaba las penetraciones y cómo de pronto perdía la cordura mientras Matt se adaptaba a un ritmo medio entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, friccionando su piel, succionando sus labios y su lengua.

Se movía hacia atrás y luego volvía despacio y con mayor fuerza hacia delante, buscando mayor profundidad hasta que su punta tocó un determinado conjunto de nervios que hicieron que Mello alcanzara las estrellas y arqueara su espalda dejando escapar el más delicioso gemido de todos, enviando escalofríos de deseo por todo el cuerpo de Matt.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo casi violento, sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas y sus corazones no dejaban de gritar.

_**And I can feel your heartbeat**_

_**You know exactly where to take me.**_

- Ah! Ah! ¡Matt!- sus caderas colisionaban con los blancos y suaves muslos de Mello entre cada embestida.

- Dios... ngh... Mello! ¡Mello!- _¡No me dejes! ¡Jamás me dejes!_ Gritaban sus ojos sintiendo cómo todo de apoco llegaba a su fin

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight.**_

- No... no ah... n-no me olvides! ¡Jamás me olvides!- suspiró Matt llegando a su límite y encerrando el miembro de Mello en una de sus manos para acariciarlo con rapidez y precisión.

- Jamás... Mah... Matt, ¡Jamás lo haré!- respondió Mello tomando la otra mano del pelirrojo y presionando sus labios en ella._ Ya no quiero dejarte ir._

_**Will you remember me**_

_**You ask me as I leave**_

_**Remember what I said**_

_**Oh how could I, oh how could I forget.**_

Los dos chicos se corrieron con un suspiro de puro éxtasis relajando de una vez por todas sus exhaustos músculos, solos allí, abrazándose... aún conectados.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta llegar a transformarse en horas, mientras ellos simplemente reposaban en esa cama en completo silencio, sin atreverse desconectar sus cuerpos por nada del mundo, temiendo que todo fuera sólo un sueño. Matt decidió luego salir de Mello deslizándose lenta y suavemente, sus mejillas sonrosadas ante la sensación y el recuerdo del lo que acababa de pasar.

- Ngh... Matt... Matt, te amo.- gimió baja, pero firmemente el rubio.

- Dios... te amo... y-yo, también te amo Mello.- tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos nuevamente dando cortos besos por todos lados, sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente.- Te amo... te amo... te amo...- hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se detuvo por un momento. Esto era lo que en realidad sentían, esto era todo lo que creían que no tenía nombre. Amor.

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**Find More lyrics at .com**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight.**_

Pero L había muerto y nadie remediaría eso.

La madrugada había llegado. Él encontró una nota encima de una de las camas del cuarto M, la leyó y frunció el ceño con tristeza.._. No me esperaba esto_ pensó abandonando la habitación y caminando por los pasillos de Wammy's.

El viento de la madrugada desordenaba sus cabellos mientras sus manos se aferraban al manubrio de la motocicleta en la que se sentaba en solitario, una lágrima descendió de cada uno de sus azules ojos_ Lo siento... L._ Sintió a alguien cerrando la puerta de la tienda de la estación de servicio y aproximándose a él.

- Todo está listo.- una voz lo distrajo de inmediato, él secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y pretendió que nada sucedía... Porque ahora todo estaba bien. -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó esa voz. Simplemente curvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa.

- Mientras estés conmigo.- respondió juntando sus labios en un casto beso. _Lo siento L... no puedo hacer nada, ni ahora ni nunca... quiero quedarme con él._

Matt sonrió y subió al vehículo junto a Mello sosteniendo su cintura con fuerza mientras la motocicleta tomaba velocidad para continuar con su viaje. Juntos.

* * *

Sean sinceros ¿Se esperaban eso? ¿Alguien lloró? Yo debo admitir que soy muy blanda cuando se trata de estos chicos y sí, lo hice. Espero que este pequeño producto de mi imaginación les aya agradado a todos.

**P/D: ¿Quién me dice quién fue el que leyó la carta? UNA BARRA DE HERSHEY'S, UN PAQUETE DE MARLBOROS Y UN BESO DE Matt Y Mello PARA QUIEN DE LA REPUESTA CORRECTA!**

**Kisses MXM's Holic :3**


End file.
